Many types of light sources (e.g. LEDs, incandescent light sources, fluorescent light sources) emit diverging light beams. In order to improve a peak intensity of a beam output by the light source and/or provide the beam with a desired profile a focusing lens may be arranged at an exit aperture of a lamp. The lens may collect and focus at least a portion of the light from the light source along the optical axis of the lens. One type of focusing lens which enables a compact lamp design with a single lens optics is the Fresnel lens. However the further away from the optical axis of a lens the worse the light collecting efficiency of the lens may be. This may apply to Fresnel lenses in particular and also to focusing lenses in general. Above a certain point, an enlargement of the exit aperture and the lens may hence not result in more light being collected into the beam and thus a desired beam profile and intensity increase may not be obtained.